finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Biora
.]] Biora , also known as Bio2 and Bio II, is a recurring spell in the series. It is a stronger form of the spell Bio. A third spell, Bioga, is even stronger than this form. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Bio 2 is the second spell on the Poison Magic Materia. It takes 5000 AP to learn, costs 36 MP to cast, has a base spell power equal to 1.3125x the base magic damage, and has a 48% chance of inflicting Poison. It can be used by Flower Prong (first and third forms), Malboro, Godo, Jenova∙SYNTHESIS (when both tentacles are alive), and Lost Number (Magic form). Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Biora is a non-elemental Magic Materia. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: N/A * Materia Generation System: Dark Green * Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Final Fantasy XIV Bio II (Biora in Japanese) appears as an Arcanist ability available at level 26. The ability causes the Bio status, which deals unaspected damage with a potency of 30 to an enemy for 30 seconds. Two upgrades of Bio II, Bio III and Biolysis, appear for both Summoner and Scholar once they learn their Corruption Mastery II traits. Bio II can also be used by various enemies. From the initial launch of A Realm Reborn until the ending of Heavensward expansion, Bio II also inflicted a base damage attack once performed on an enemy. This damage effect was removed at the launch of the Stormblood expansion, making the ability solely inflict the damage-over-time status effect. Final Fantasy Tactics There are four Biora (also called Bio 2) spells available in total as enemy abilities. They are exclusively available to the Cúchulainn and Reaver enemy units. Each spell inflicts one particular status ailment—Frog, Slow, Silence, and Petrify. Biora spells do not deal any damage to the target. They all have the effect radius of two grids like other generic Magick spell does. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Various ranks of Biora appear as a player ability cards. The abilities deal a set amount of damage based on their rank. Certain Legend character cards also have Biora as their ability. When summon, the character will cast their game's respective version of the spell. In addition, certain enemies are able to cast Biora when fought as a Brigade event boss, most notably Cúchulainn. Final Fantasy Record Keeper .]] Biora is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It deals poison magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. Materials needed to make this ability are Black Orb x5, Dark Orb x8, and 5000 gil. ''.]] A multi-hitting variant also exists within the game as Chain Biora. It is a 5☆ ability and deals four heavy poison-elemental magic attacks to a single target and has a small chance of inflicting poison. Like the default Biora, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. Chain Biora can be created by using Major Black Orb x10, Major Earth Orb x6, Major Dark Orb x6, and 20000 gil. Multiple variants of Biora also exist as enemy abilities, with their potency and range being varied. The most dangerous enemy variant, Ultimate Biora, is used by Jenova∙SYNTHESIS and Cúchulainn Torment dungeon bosses. The Biora (FFT) abilities are also usable by the Cúchulainn and Reaver bosses when fought in certain ''Final Fantasy Tactics events. Depending on the variant, the spells will inflict damage, along with either the Silence or Petrify statuses on the target. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Behind the scenes Biora was originally meant to appear as an enemy ability in Final Fantasy X. It can still be found as a dummied ability in the coding for the Mortiorchis. It would have inflicted damage to one target equal to 75% of their current HP, as well as 100% chance for Poison. Gallery FFXIV Bio II.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Bio2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFAB Biora - Black Mage (F) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Biora - Black Mage (F) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Biora - Necromancer (F) Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Biora - Necromancer (M) Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Biora - Necromancer (F) Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Biora - Necromancer (M) Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. Biora Brigade.png|In-battle in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Biora.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Biora.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Non-Elemental Magic Materia